


The Power Beneath

by YmrHere



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, M/M, Romance, War, Young adult fantasy, ya fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YmrHere/pseuds/YmrHere
Relationships: Amber/Cassius, Amber/Diondre, Amber/Heavin





	1. End him.

“You know what? Jokes on you! I got here myself, struggling and it wasn’t ‘pure luck’! And it definitely wasn’t because of you!” 

He looked at me like I was nothing, just a piece of his imagination; living for him, because of him. Even when I was yelling, shouting at him, I knew it didn’t matter at all. 

“I can’t believe you actually think that. You are nothing without me,” he lets out a soft laugh. “Look, Amber, I get it. You want to be in the spotlight. ”

“That’s not true at all!”

“You are just jealous ‘cause you are the love interest in this story, not the main character.” He was wrong, he had to be wrong. I stormed out of his house. When I felt confident enough to look at him again, he was pouring another drink for himself. All those red flags, laughing at my face. And then there I was, standing by his side, ignoring them all. I felt like his dumb whore. Finally, I was able to see what other people thought of me.

“End him,” I hear my power whisper. I want to. 

“You are powerful enough.” Am I though?

“You would be proving yourself.” It was right. Wasn’t that what I wanted after all? Showing the world that I’m not a dumb bitch some cunning prince uses. But killing their youngest prince… No that would be too much. 

I walk fast, searching for the closest safe place. I try to look calm and happy for anyone looking but I don’t know how much more I can hold on. When I stumble across my best friend, Cassius, I know I have to tell him. But I don’t feel like it, not now at least. So, I ignore him, trying to reach for my doorknob. 

He pulls my arm back and asks “What happened? What did Diondre do again?” 

A little chuckle comes out of my mouth. I put up a fake smile and sigh. “Nothing.”

“Are you sure? It doesn’t look like it.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” I insist.

He doesn’t let go of my hand. Knowing I can’t hold myself for much longer, I give up.

“Just… Later.”

He doesn’t seem very satisfied but doesn’t push me either. I’m just relieved that I can be alone for a moment. Therefore, as soon as he lets go of my hand I run to my room and kick the door shut behind me. That’s when my power bursts out. I make a bubble around me and just let it go. I think about his calm face and how that makes me angry, so angry at him. I start crying and when I wake up, I’m wrapped up in a blanket. Cassius is beside me, smiling at me thoughtfully.

“Do you think it’s time you enlighten me?” 

“Maybe,” I smile back and laugh hastily, ”depends on the breakfast menu.”

“You should look to your right then.” 

“Really? And it's my favorite. Thank you.” 

He looks at me funny like I’m about to throw the plate at his face and run away to avoid the conversation. So that’s exactly what I do. I throw the chocolate covered pancake at his face and teleport outside. The next thing I do is to run into the woods and hope Cash doesn’t find me with his excellent hearing skills. 

I was positive he wouldn’t be able to track me down since I was teleporting myself to absolutely random places until I stumbled across a Drandrum. I might have shouted a little bit out of surprise. I thought to myself while running away from the Drandrum, “Where would he least expect me right now?” The first answer that popped up in my head was the place that I immediately teleported myself to. Home, where he looked at me with a disappointed look on his face. 

“You know you can’t avoid it longer.” He stood up. 

“I- I just don’t want to talk about it.” I feel my voice getting heavier every second he gets closer and I take a step back. 

“I know you don’t.” He sits on the chair beside me and pulls the other chair for me. “But don’t you think I could help you more if you just told me about it?” 

I sit on the chair and murmur “Maybe...” 

“Then why don’t you tell me while eating your breakfast. I spent time preparing it and I can’t accept you just throwing it on my face.”

It’s fascinating how he can make me laugh every time. “Sure, I’ll think about it.”

Thinking there is no other way to it, I explain my fight with Dion to him. 

He gets mad and a fist starts to form on his hands. “You have to break up with him.”

“But he is the prince I can’t just dump him.” 

“Well, we have to find a way for you to get out of this.” He looks like he would enjoy killing Dion the first moment he sees him. 

“There is no way! Just admit it.” I wish I had never told him. Things are just going to get complicated after this.

“No, there is a way,” He looks actually concerned about me, and as sweet as that is, I can’t think about that right now. He starts to walk around the room.  
“That won’t help anything. Just... stop.” I feel my voice getting lower and lower. I know he is trying to help me but it’s not working and he is just making things worse.

“Why can’t you break up from him. Like, I don’t get it.” 

“I could just do that. But is that really the best choice for me?”

“Yes, definitely!” He sounds very sure, and he is probably right like he is most of the time. “You have to trust me on this.” 

Still, I’m not very sure if I should.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a showoff! And how it actually affects me… I have no words.

I’m on my way to the palace, walking slowly and steadily. You are probably thinking “Why don’t you just teleport there?” I’m not doing that because I have absolutely no idea what to do when I arrive. It’s too late when I notice Dion coming my way on a horse. I know for a fact if I don’t dump him right now, I will never have the courage to do so again. I freeze the front two legs of his horse and he falls down face-first to the muddy ground. I try to keep myself from laughing but he is right before me and now, looking at me very pissed. I crack open the laugh that I have been holding and three of his guards launch for me, pinning me to the muddy ground. The irony… And the fact that I’m still laughing. The guards know me and probably know that I didn’t do that on purpose but when I keep laughing, I notice that it doesn’t make things better. I stop laughing with a little smirk on my face.

“Why did you do that?” One of his guards ask.

“I didn’t do it on purpose.” With a grin on my face, I suppose I don’t look very believable. ”I just want to talk to him.” But who are they to talk when Dion says,

“Let her go. We can and should talk.” I can’t hide my confusion when I get up with my blond hair now brown, covered in a lot of mud. I directly look at his eyes to feel and look more confident. His already dark eyes, now darker greet me. 

I get the feeling that he knows what I’m thinking like he can see right through me. But it can’t be. Pathic powers are so rare and Dion can’t have them. That would mean that he is right at everything he says which is definitely not possible since he basically called me a gold digger. Plus, if a prince had Pathic powers everyone would have already known it, especially me being his girlfriend. I try to keep those thoughts away while walking beside him to a stranger’s house whom he ordered out. 

“Not an attention seeker at all. Am I right, Amber?” His eyes flick between my eyes and my thorn clothes.  
He looks like he just took a shower when his face was covered in mud just a second ago. He flicks his finger just to look cool when we are already alone. What a showoff! And how it actually affects me… I have no words. 

“If we are done with all this nonsense, I want to break up.” The last five words come out of my mouth so fast, I feel like he wasn’t able to understand what I said. He doesn’t look surprised nor affected in any way. I’m not surprised either. His reaction is exactly how I imagined it.

“Sure, I’ll be happy to. It should be a nice, cute challenge for you before you come crawling back.” He talks so comfortably like he already knew. I mean he might have guessed this was coming since he can’t be that dumb. 

“Yeah, you’d wish.” Without letting him say anything else, I turn around and leave.

Now that that’s settled, time to go home, how lovely. I can’t even imagine my parents’ reactions. Oh, wait a second, I can! My mom is going to be disappointed as hell and my dad is going to be angry, very angry. He’ll be shouting and my mom will be awfully quiet telling him to drop it. Seriously, how lovely!

My old clothes are gone with a dress in their place. All that mud also disappears revealing my shiny blond hair. I feel important and confident and proud. It’s weird. I don’t even know what I’m proud of but I am.


	3. Chapter 3

When I finally arrive, I see Cash just casually chit-chatting with my parents. 

“Sorry to barge in like that but I need to talk about something important,” Like something very very important. “Can’t you guys pay some attention?” 

“Yes, Amber, what happened?” My mom asks. She doesn’t look very glad that I’m here. I mean she could have at least tried to smile.


End file.
